The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide consultation and collaboration on quantitative methods on all SPORE projects, developmental projects and to the other Cores. Specific Aim 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects and Cores. Specific Aim 2. To provide consulting and statistical education to SPORE researchers. Specific Aim 3. To provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure. This includes collaboration with the multiple myeloma clinical research coordinators (CRC) and the data specialist at the Quality Assurance Office for Clinical Trials (QACT) on the collection of data, forms development, data processing and quality assurance of clinical trials data, as well as consultation on computer databases, moving data between data bases for laboratory, animal and relevant clinical studies